Whats your name?
by cookie-pocky-strawberry-love
Summary: Hikaru just realized what the term "love at first sight" meant, now theres just one little problem...he has no idea what her name is, Songfic HikaruXoc


**Hi! i'm writing this cause i kinda owe it to my best friend Sakura cause I've been ignoring her lately and she says shes not mad but i still wanna make it up to her :(...For everyone else enjoy the story!**

* * *

Hikaru didn't know he would see her. If he did, he probably would've gotten "sick" that day because after he saw_her_,he couldn't think of anything else (of course he denied it)

**It probably wouldn't have been so hard if**_  
__I turn around you're there again_  
_And suddenly you're gone_  
_I wanna get to know you_  
_But I don't know who you are_

"Are we allowed to have pink hair in Ouran?" Hikaru asked Kyoya, as he noticed the new customer who really stood out.

"It _should be_ since she does have pink hair, but she's Mori's customer so it shouldn't really matter to you," replied Kyoya, typing away at his computer, "you should go back to your customer."

Hikaru sighed but did as he was told... for the moment anyway.

It had been kind of a weird afternoon with this girl. Every time he tried to figure out what her name was, someone came and started talking to him and, just like that, she wouldn't be there anymore.

_You're the kind of girl_  
_Who makes me start to lose my mind_  
_I wanna get together but you're_  
_Oh so hard to find_

"Yo, Honey, you know Mori's new customer, the one with pink hair? Can you tell me anything about her?" asked Hikaru, knowing he wouldn't get any answers from Mori.

"Hmm… Well, she's usually there with her cousins, not really for us. Why do you wanna know Hika-chan?" said Honey.

"No reason, she just seems... Interesting," he replied, then turned around and left with Kaoru in tow.

~~~~~some time later~~~~~~

"Hikaru, what's the real reason you want to know so much about this girl? Do you like her or something?" Kaoru asked, looking a tad concerned, "I mean, you've talked to Kyoya about her, even _Tamaki_, and he doesn't even know who she _is_ since he's on vacation with Haruhi. It's turning into quite the obsession."

"I'm not obsessed! I'm just really curious about her. Maybe if I could just find a moment to talk to her..." Hikaru said, trailing off.

"Just make sure you don't let it ruin your life or something crazy like that," Kaoru warned, "Anyway, want to go to that one place that sells instant coffee?"

"Sure..."

_I see you when I'm at the Starbucks_  
_As you're walkin out the door_  
_I see you when I'm rentin' movies_  
_When you're leaving the store_  
_I need an opportunity_  
_There's something I wanna ask_  
_I never seem to ever get the chance_

As Hikaru was entering Starbucks he bumped into someone.

"Ohmygosh, I'm sorry, are you okay?" Hikaru was about to say something rude to the girl when he saw who it was. It was_**her.**_

_**"**_Oh yeah, it fine," Hikaru said, running his hand through his hair.

She stared at him. "Don't you mean it'S?" she asked.

"Um yeah, that. So my name's-" Just as Hikaru was about start a conversation, her phone started ringing.

She excused herself and kept talking on the phone, then left.

"Did she tell you her name yet?" Kaoru asked when Hikaru finally went in.

"No not yet, but I _did_ hear her talking to someone about going to the mall," Hikaru said, adorning his infamous devil smile.

_See you at the mall_  
_You're hanging out w__ith all your friends_  
_I'm ready, gonna make my move_  
_You go before I get the chance_

_"_There she is Hikaru!" Kaoru pointed out when they finally found her at the food court.

"I guess I can go ask her now," he said, feeling kind of strange about it, or nervous as regular teens would call it.

Finally Hikaru got some guts and went to go talk to her.

"Oh, you're that coffee guy! This is so weird how we keep running into each other!" she said, smiling brightly which made Hikaru even more nervous.

"Yeah, my name's Hikaru," he gulped.

"Hikaru… You're from the Ouran Host Club right?" She waited for Hikaru to nod then went on "Well, my name's-" She started but was interrupted.

"SAKU! WE'RE LEAVING!" Yelled a girl with blonde hair and blue streaks as she was walking in a different direction with two other girls.

"I'm so sorry... _again_ but, that's my friend, Kazumi, and if I don't hurry up she really will leave me so, um, I'll look for you at school!" She said and turned around to leave.

Hikaru sighed and walked over to his brother. This was going to be one long weekend.

* * *

**Yay! im so glad this is somewhat complete ( i might turn it into a full story ;) but i wouldnt have been able to do if it wasnt for the following person:**

**Zadie Rose!**

**Kudos to her for being such an awesome editor. :) D****on't forget to review and tell me what you think **


End file.
